Your Arms, My Heart
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: With a little bit of time before her next caper, Carmen reflects on her relationship with Player and the feelings she holds for the hacker. Songfic for 'You're Where I Belong' by Trisha Yearwood. CarmenxPlayer (I'm calling this ship Hatshipping cause I'm totally good at ship names. lol) Set in the 2019 reboot universe.


A/N: Yes. Yes. I know. I should be working on American Family and Superhero Minis, but I got mobbed by an army of plot bunnies. Literally, plots began to pop up for a bunch of various fandoms and my brain is like: 'Write those!' So... here's this one. A companion piece to my previous Carmen story, Comforting Arms. This is also a songfic, like Comforting Arms. The song for this one is called 'You're Where I Belong' by Trisha Yearwood. So, feel free to go give that song a listen if you want. It's not necessary, though.

Disclaimer: Carmen Sandiego 2019 belongs to Netflix and the song belongs to Trisha Yearwood. I own neither of them.

* * *

"We ready, player?"

"Not quite yet, Red. There's a couple more levels of encryption that I'm going to need about 15 minutes to break to through."

"15 minutes? They've stepped up their game. You should be flattered." Carmen stated with a chuckle.

"They have no idea I exist. This is all because of you."

"Most likely, but credit still goes to you." She stated, grinning even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Let me know when you're done."

"Roger that, Red."

Then there was silence. Carmen sat down in the shadow of the chimney of the house rooftop she was on and leaned her back against it. She was currently in Tokyo, Japan. They were staking out an abandoned warehouse that they believed to be housing one of V.I.L.E's various distribution centers. She looked off into the distance and smiled as she saw Tokyo Tower highlighted by the setting sun. She would never get tired of views like this.

She turned to her phone, pulled out her headphones, hooked them up and began to scroll through her music app. She couldn't decide what she wanted to listen to. She decided to just pick a random playlist and put it on shuffle. She skipped through several songs before one caught her eye. The title made her curious and the music was interesting. So, she decided to let it play.

It seemed like the singer was telling someone close to her about how they were her home and how she felt safe with them. That got Carmen thinking about her relationship with Player. She felt the same about Player as the singer did to the person she was singing to. Since her nightmares had started again, she had found herself taking more and more solace in his presence. Even when she wasn't near enough to be in his arms, hearing his voice on the phone calmed her down.

He'd always had that affect on her. Even when he had first called the phone she had stolen, there was something about his voice that she just trusted immediately. Admittedly she had been a bit naïve back then, due to being sheltered from anyone outside of the island, and would've probably trusted anyone who wasn't someone in V.I.L.E. Though, she doubted it. Even as naïve as she was, she was pretty sure she would have been a lot more cautious. Still, Player had the kind of voice that could make even the most untrusting person in the world trust him.

She would forever be grateful to him for encouraging her to enroll in the academy because without doing that, she probably never would have learned the truth about the island. She wouldn't have gotten any of her awesome skills either. She chuckled a little and looked around her, taking note that nothing had changed since she had been lost in thought. After her glance around, she turned back to her phone to find that the song was almost over.

She tuned back into the chorus and blushed a little. The singer was talking about how she belonged wherever her special person was. '_Do I feel like I belong where Player is?_' She asked herself. The answer to that, after a few seconds of thought, was yes. Since she had left V.I.L.E., and thereby the only family she had ever known, Isle Player had been the only family she had.

Until she had met Zack and Ivy, at least. Now, the four of them were a sort of family. However, she felt closer to Player, most likely because she had known him longer. Plus, he had always been welcoming to her. She couldn't deny her feelings and there was no use in lying to herself.

She was in love with Player. At least, she was pretty sure she was. She had never experienced this kind of love before, but these were the kind of feelings she had read about in books. He really was her safe place. That was evident enough from how she had desperately wanted to see him in person after her nightmare had woken her up when they were in Ontario.

Every time after that, he always had a smile on his face when she showed up. It always made her feel like she was home. His arms were so comforting to her. Well, it wasn't just his arms. He himself was her home. Him and his smile. She would love to see his smile more often. But their fight with V.I.L.E was far from over and so she would have to keep her feelings to herself, for now.

She looked back out over the city. The moon was starting to rise, and it made for a beautiful backdrop. She took her phone and quickly snapped a picture. She heard movement suddenly and peeked around the chimney to see a few people leaving the warehouse.

"Ready whenever you are, Red." Player's voice sounded in her ear.

She put her phone in her pocket and carefully stood up. "I'm always ready Player." She stated, confidently.

"I know you are." Came his reply and she could hear the smile in voice.

It made her smile too. She took a deep breath, storing away her feelings for now. She had a mission to do. She released the breath, took another look around to make sure the coast was clear and leaped from her perch down to the warehouse roof.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've got one more story to go along with these two and I should be able to get that up sometime soon. It's another songfic. Please look forward to it!


End file.
